Conventionally, a sheet feed device for feeding sheets, which is mounted in an image forming apparatus, is known. The sheet feed device includes a sheet tray and a conveying roller. The circumferential surface of the conveying roller contacts with the sheet placed on the sheet tray. Further, when the conveying roller rotates, the sheet is transported in a predetermined transport direction. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which the conveying roller can be removably mounted to a housing of the paper feeding device.